Scalpel : The Reunion
by Serendipity Cullen
Summary: AU. 6 months since that infamous speech, a black SUV rolls towards a simple home outside of Iowa City. How are things for Jolex, Japril, and Slexie since Jo Wilson left Hollywood behind? Does she miss her old life? [Highly recommended that you read Scalpel before reading the reunion lol ;) ] All characters belong to Shonda Rhimes/Grey's Anatomy
**Surprise! :)**

* * *

The Reunion

"Is this it?" Mark Sloan frowned as the black SUV rolled to a stop in front of the simple one story house outside of Iowa City.

"Yeah, this is it," Stephanie Edwards confirmed as the GPS announced that they had arrived at their destination.

"You sure?" the manager questioned, leaning in to the front seat. "I think we're lost, Edwards."

"It says we're here," the stylist motioned to the device.

"Those things can lead you straight into a field."

"No, we're here," April Kepner smiled and unbuckled the seat belt. "There she is."

After wiping the coffee table for the hundredth time, Jo Wilson noticed the SUV creeping in front of the house. Mark was known for his choice of black vehicles, so she knew it was them. "You're here!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around her former publicist.

"The place looks like a dump!" Jackson Avery exclaimed, hugging her next.

"Jackson!" April scolded, swatting his arm.

"Still the charmer, Avery," the brunette rolled her eyes. "I've missed you so much!" she moved on to Stephanie, then Lexie, and finally Mark.

"You okay, kid?" he asked, hugging her close, then looking to the house. "This place is..."

"A transition," the former actress finished, glancing up to him. "We're only staying here until everything dies down."

"Then what?"

"Hawaii," Alex Karev announced, approaching the group.

"You always wanted to live in Hawaii," the manager smirked. "Smart move, Wilson. Not many paparazzi travel there unless they know a celebrity is vacationing."

"Exactly," Jo smiled. "We've done our research, so we'll be moving to the island of Lanai."

"Less than four thousand people," Mark nodded.

"We thought you'd approve," her boyfriend smirked.

"Let's get inside before some of the neighbors notice you," the brunette encouraged, motioning towards the small home. No one had come out and asked her yet, but Jo suspected that it wouldn't be much longer before everyone in the neighborhood put the pieces together and figured everything out. She and Alex couldn't stay in hiding forever.

"How is everything?" Jo asked once they were safely in her living room.

Life... Oh the irony. The night of the brunette's infamous speech was a night that went down in history. Jo had unknowingly started a movement. The paparazzi were catching a lot of heat for their invasion of privacy. Multiple lawsuits were filed, and some celebrities were using their fists rather than their words to get the message across. Leah and Addison had left the sleazy career behind and were now real photographers for a new fashion company. The _Scalpel_ costars continued Jo's foundation, and Arizona was making extra contributions to other children's hospitals every month. Jackson had a new homeless shelter built outside of the city, and April was gathering donations from local markets for food packages. It seemed that Hollywood was _finally_ moving in the right direction. The city of angels was becoming less about who was zooming whom, and more about using their money to help the human race.

"And Burke?" Alex questioned, looking over to Mark.

The older man sighed heavily. "He's still doing what he does...you can't get them all."

"That sucks," Jo shook her head, glancing over to Stephanie as a feeling of guilt washed through her. "So, Steph, do you, umm, hear from Peckwell?" She tried to keep her tone light, but failed miserably.

"No," the young woman shook her head. "He's changed his number, shut down his email... It's probably for the best."

"Stephanie has a new boyfriend though," April changed the subject easily, a wicked gleam to her eye.

" _April_ ," the stylist gave her a look.

"Tell her who you're dating, Steph," Lexie chimed in with a giggle.

"Is it serious?" their former boss asked. "Who? Who?! Tell me!"

Stephanie looked down, biting her lip. "Matthew Taylor."

"Matthew?!" Alex and Jo blurted in unison.

"How do you feel about this?" the brunette directed to her former manager. Sloan never barred the entourage from dating, but he also made it quite clear who was good company to keep, and who would bring bad publicity to the group.

"Matthew's a good guy," Mark shrugged. "After _The Roof_ tanked, he started a documentary about online security."

"Online security?" Alex scoffed.

"It's very insightful," Stephanie defended her boyfriend. "We're not nearly as safe as we think we are. The government knows _everything_."

"Let's hope he doesn't become the next enemy of the state," Jo mused, taking a drink of her beer. Maybe it was silly, but she felt somewhat nervous for the director. Shaking the thoughts away, the brunette looked to Lexie. "What's going on with you, Lex?"

The dark haired woman's cheeks flushed as she looked to Mark. "Last week...Mark proposed!" She squealed the last two words, holding up her left hand where a three carat solitaire diamond ring encircled her fourth finger.

"You didn't tell me!" the former starlet punched Mark, then grabbed Lexie's hand. "Oh my God, it's beautiful! When's the wedding?"

"June," Lexie smiled. "It's going to be a small ceremony at the house, your house..."

" _Your_ house," Jo corrected gently.

"Please say you'll come!"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Think we'll be able to slip in there unnoticed?" Alex asked Mark.

"I'll make the arrangements," the older man promised.

"Good." The former bodyguard looked over to his longtime friend. "What's up with you, Apes? You're awfully quiet."

"Everything is good," the redhead shrugged casually. "Jackson came public with our relationship a few weeks after you left, and everything is going very well."

"I'm so happy for all of you," Jo smiled widely. She looked around the room, a sense of nostalgia filling her core. It was amazing what all they'd been through together, yet they'd come out on the other side. In one piece. Happy.

"So, how are things with you?" Stephanie asked as Alex took his girlfriend's hand.

"Things are okay," the former bodyguard shrugged. "We're being very careful. Order a lot of things online so we don't have to shop that much." Yes, it had been six months since Jo Wilson left Hollywood, but that didn't mean she was out of the clear. Actors from a decade ago were harassed on a daily basis. Alex was still doing everything he could to keep her safe.

"Are you making it okay? Financially?" Mark asked, studying them close for any sign of poverty.

"Mark, really," Jo rolled her eyes. "I get that you don't like the house, but this isn't our permanent home. If we came in here buying a multi-million dollar home, people would get suspicious. No one moves to Iowa with millions in the bank. My true identity would get out sooner or later."

"True identity?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow. "You're going by a fake name?"

"I'm using his last name...for now..." Jo expected squeals from her entourage, but they managed to control themselves.

"What about work?" April asked, shifting the focus of the conversation.

"Coach is letting me help out at the University," Alex replied, "and Jo submitted her first manuscript last week."

"Manuscript?!"

"Hollywood gave me plenty of book ideas," the former actress laughed. "I wrote a few short stories for a woman's magazine, so...we'll see what happens."

"I'm very proud of you," Mark beamed. His years with her had taught her well. Jo was playing everything the way he'd hoped she would. A quiet lifestyle in an obscure town with a career that didn't draw attention. A career as an author was even better than he hoped-little to no social obligations unless she had something on the NY Times Best Seller list.

"Thanks, Sloan," his former client blushed, looking down. "How is everything with Izzie?"

"She's truly surprised us," the redhead spoke up after the two exchanged a look. "We didn't have much faith in her, but you were right. She is finally getting serious. No more wild parties, relationships, nothing. Izzie is an excellent client."

"I'm so glad to hear that." The young woman jarred as her oven dinged. "The cheese sticks!"

"Cheese sticks?" Stephanie smirked. "What happened to Jason's healthy eating?"

"They're hand breaded and baked!"

"Your recipe?" the stylist directed to Alex.

"Of course."

"I'll help her, man," Jackson spoke up as Jo's boyfriend shifted to leave. "I'm sure you and April have lots to catch up on." The actor left the living room, following his former costar into the small kitchen. "What can I do?"

"There's a bowl of marinara in the refrigerator," Jo replied as she pulled the hot pan from the oven, then retrieved some plates from the cabinet. "What's up, Jackson?" she asked after studying him for a few moments. The man was never one to linger.

"I...well..."

"Out with it, Avery."

And out it came.

The actor reached into the pocket of his jacket, pulling out a velvet ring box. "What do you think?" he asked nervously, opening the box.

The brunette gasped, snatching the box from his hand. "You're going to propose?!" she exclaimed, staring at the halo engagement ring.

"Sssshhhhh!" her former costar hissed. "April has no idea!" He glanced towards the living room in a panic, hoping his girlfriend didn't over hear.

"Sorry!" Jo squeaked, covering her mouth briefly. "Oh my gosh, it's beautiful, Jackson. Did you have it designed?"

"I did," the Avery heir confirmed. "Nothing I found seemed right, so...I had one designed." He looked to the floor, feeling goofy as hell.

"It's perfect," the former actress blinked back happy tears, closing the box gently. "Your ex girlfriend approves." She brushed her fingers under her eyes as he tucked the box back into his coat pocket gently. "Jackson...I...uh, never thanked you..."

"For what?" he asked, quirking his head.

"For...everything," she sighed. "Helping me, keeping things with Alex a secret...willing to take the fall when Burke got those pictures..." Jo bit her lip. "Just...everything..." The woman never expected to befriend the arrogant actor, especially considering the way they were forced together, but now...she didn't think she would have survived without him. "Thank you..."

Jackson smoothed his hand on the back of his neck as he looked to the floor sheepishly. "I'd do it all over again, Wilson." He drew her into his chest, hugging her tightly. "But if you tell April about the ring, I'm going to kill you."

"I won't, I swear," Jo laughed, pushing away from him as the two retrieved the snacks and returned to the living room.

"I was beginning to think you burned them," her boyfriend teased as she sat next to him.

"Very funny," the former actress stuck her tongue out at him before kissing him softly.

The entourage fell into easy, casual conversation, as if things had never changed. None of them wanted to acknowledge that this would probably be one of the last few times they were all together as a group. They were slowly being separated, and it wouldn't be long before an email was the only way they were able to communicate with one another.

"Hey, I need to talk to you," Alex nudged the manager once the girls gathered around Jo's laptop to plan a destination wedding and Jackson took a call from his mother.

"This place is a dump!" Mark exclaimed after the younger man lead him to the very small back yard.

"Dude, seriously?" the former bodyguard frowned his disapproval and took a sip of his beer.

"No one will ever guess a Hollywood actress lives here, I can assure you of that." The older man shook his head before taking a drink of his Scotch. "What's up?"

Alex shifted uncomfortably, a feeling of stupidity washing over him. It had seemed like a good idea in his head, but now that he was about to actually do it...he felt like an ass. "Well, uh, there's..."

"Today, Karev?"

The younger man frowned and took another drink of his beer. "I just wanted you to know...considering your relationship with Jo...that I'm going to propose to her...so..."

"You wanted my approval?"

"I don't need your approval." Alex looked him in the eye. "I love her, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. That's all that matters." He cleared his throat and looked towards the grass. "I was just...letting you know..."

Mark took a slow drink and looked to the grass, savoring the whisky before he spoke. "If you were asking for my approval, you have it." He glanced over to the younger man. "You're a good man, Karev, and she deserves someone like you."

The former bodyguard continued to stare at the grass as the words soaked into his core. Despite all the hell they'd been through, the older man actually approved of him! Mark freaking Sloan not only approved of him, but he thought Alex _deserved_ an amazing woman like Jo Wilson! "Thank you," he said quietly after several seconds of silence.

The manager cleared his throat. "When are you going to propose?"

Alex glanced towards the house, hearing a loud squeal from the women. "I wanted to propose tonight, but..."

"You can't do it tonight," Mark shook his head. "We both know Jo, and..."

"She'll think I was influenced by you and Lexie," the younger man finished.

"Right." Sloan finished off the whisky. "Wait for Hawaii," he advised. "She loves the place, and it will be extra special to her if the proposal happens there."

Alex hated the idea of waiting longer, but he knew that the manager was right. "Thanks for ruining my moment, man."

"When you love someone, you tell them. Even if it burns your life to the ground, you tell them." Mark looked over to him. "Sorry for screwing up your plans."

The former bodyguard finished off his beer. "Hawaii will be better anyway."

"Right."

The two returned inside, leaving things as they were. Nothing else needed to be said.

* * *

 _As she closed the door behind her, Sarah was more confident than ever that she'd made the right decision. She wasn't losing the life of luxury; instead, she was gaining the life she'd always wanted._

 _The End_

"Finished?" Alex asked, moving behind the computer chair and wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"I think so," Jo nodded, her eyes scanning the words on the computer screen. "What do you think? Does that sound...final?"

"Absolutely," her husband nodded, placing a kiss to her collar bone. "But...it seems familiar..."

His wife giggled softly, a blush rising in her cheeks. "My editor said to write what I know...so this came out. Do you think she'll like it?"

"She'll love it," Alex assured her, moving to the side of the chair and helping her stand. "I just have one question-is it true? Did you get the life you always wanted?"

The woman's eyes moved to the blue Hawaiian sky outside of her window. She was in paradise with the man she loved, of course this was what she wanted! Her eyes then moved to the wedding band circling her finger-not only did she fall in love with someone, but he loved her in return. Alex loved her enough to marry her and start a new life with her, despite their crazy past.

And finally, her hand settled on her round stomach, feeling their son kick immediately. "Yes," Jo smiled through tears, looking back to her husband. "Yes, I got the life I always wanted."


End file.
